<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night Out by TheJelliphish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375073">A Night Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish'>TheJelliphish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Simpsons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Older Characters, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart goes out with his friends one summer night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimbo Jones/Dolph Starbeam, Nelson Muntz/Bart Simpson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kwik-E-Mart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi! Loser! Get your bike!” Bart jolted up as the loud voice filled his room. He pulled his window open.<br/>
“Okay! Jeez! Gimme a minute!” Bart pulled on his jeans and a green T-shirt. He pinned his hair up, away from his eye. He put on some lip gloss, grabbed his phone, and ran out of the house. “Mom! Homer! I’m going out with the boys tonight! I might sleep over with them!”<br/>
Marge Simpson looked up from her book “Okay, honey! Be safe!” she shouted back. She turned back to her cheesy romance novel.<br/>
Bart ran out of the house and grabbed his bike. He walked the bike out to the street. He saw Jimbo, Kearny, Dolph, and Nelson. Jimbo was still wearing that black skull t-shirt and his beanie. Kearny was now wearing a long sleeved shirt and full length jeans. Dolph was wearing a green crop top and ripped jeans, and his red hair fell over his eye. Bart turned his gaze over to Nelson, who was wearing a jean vest, green plaid shirt, and a necklace. He had grown the beginnings of a mustache, which Bart kept telling him to shave, but he thought it looked cool.<br/>
“Hey, Simpson. See something you like?” Nelson teased. His voice brings Bart back to reality.<br/>
Bart blushed “You wish, ugly,” he laughed rubbing the back of his neck. He walked past Nelson toward the other boys. As he walked past Nelson he stole a kiss.<br/>
“Ew! Get a room you two!” Dolph laughed. They were all used to Bart and Nelson. Something had been going on between the two for the past few years, but they refused to say they were dating.<br/>
“Maybe we will,” Nelson said. He stuck his tongue out. “After all, we are having a sleepover tonight, right Bart?” He said.<br/>
Bart’s face turned even redder “Uh...Yeah.” He stuttered. “Yeah. I’m staying over tonight,” he says with more confidence this time.<br/>
“Okay dorks. Are we gonna go or not, the Flanders are waiting!” Kearny said indignantly. They all hopped on their bikes and biked down to the abandoned pool. As they skidded to a stop in front of the empty pool.<br/>
The Flanders brothers were sitting on the edge of the pool. Rod was wearing a crop top and a long flowery skirt. Todd was wearing a MCR shirt and ripped black jeans. He had excessive amounts of eyeliner on.<br/>
“Hello, boys!” Rod says waving them over. Todd nodded at them. Rod hopped up “So. What’s the plan for tonight?” they asked.<br/>
“Ugh. I don’t know. We could go to the Kwik-E-Mart?” Dolph suggested “Then we could just hang out in the parking lot,”<br/>
“Sure, sounds good,” Jimbo says, Dolph looks up at him and smiles. The boys and Rod locked up their bikes and started their walk to the Kwik-E-Mart.<br/>
The teens arrived at the corner store and went in. Bart waved to Apu “Hey Apu, man,” he said.<br/>
The Flanders brothers nodded to him “Hello Mr. Nahasapeemapetilon!” they said in unison.<br/>
Apu smiles “Hello boys! And Rod! What can I get for you today?” he asked “Maybe Squishees?” he suggests.<br/>
Rod pulls out his wallet “I’ll get the Squishees!” they announced cheerfully.  He goes up to the counter “6 Squishees. 3 red, 1 Squish of Death, 1 blue, and 1 Brendon Urie. Please, Mr. Nahasapeemapetilon!” He asked.<br/>
“Alrighty! That will be $9.00, please! Thank you Mx. Rod!” Apu said. He turned around and got the Squishees. He set the drinks on the counter. Rod put down a ten dollar bill and took the Squishees.<br/>
Kearny was up next. He set a six pack of Duff on the counter “Can I get this, man?” Kearny asked rudely.<br/>
“I need to see some ID Mr. Kearny.” Apu smiled. Kearny pulled out his driver’s license. “Very good. You need to promise you won’t share with anyone under 21.” Apu reminded.<br/>
“Yeah, yeah. I know, man,” Kearny waved it off. He paid, grabbed the beer and left the Kwik-E-Mart.<br/>
The rest of the boys followed. On the way out Dolph grabbed a crossword and stuffed it into his back pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kisses and squishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go to the park and everyone is a bit touchy-feely</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the comment! They bribe me into writing!</p><p>This chapter is a bit shorter. Sorry 'bout that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat down on the pavement beside the Kwik-E-Mart in a circle. They all grabbed their Squishies from Rod. </p><p>Todd pulled out a speaker “Do you guys want to listen to music?” He asked.</p><p>Kearny scoffed “Not your idea of music,”</p><p>Todd growled “Hey! What would you have us listen to?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Pavement? The Beatles?” Kearney said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Whatever,” Todd said, taking a sip of his Squishee. He pressed play anyways. </p><p>“So whaddya want ta do?” Jimbo drawled. </p><p>Dolph pushed his hair behind his ear “We could bike over to the park. We could go on the swings?” He suggested.</p><p>    “Yes, we should do that!” Rod said jumping up. “We can lock up our bikes here and walk to the park,” They said.</p><p>    “Okay, sounds good,” Todd said standing up as well.</p><p>    Kearney looked at his watch “Oop! It’s almost 9! I gotta get home, my girlfriend has gotta get to work by 9:15 and I gotta watch the kids,” Everyone said goodbye to Kearney and he was off on his way.</p><p>    The teens were sitting on the grass a few minutes later. They were all sitting in a circle except for Dolph, who was sitting in Jimbo’s lap.</p><p>    Suddenly the sound of laughter filled the park. They looked over, it was a group of women. They were dressed rather immodestly and appeared to be drunk. The women sat down on the merry go round. One of them started to push and one of the woman’s hair flew off</p><p> “My wig!” She slurred.</p><p>Another woman laughed “That’s why I just use my real hair!”</p><p>Bart recognized that voice “Wait. Is that Mr. Smithers?”</p><p>“Yeah. I think so. Let’s just ignore them.” Jimbo said.</p><p>Dolph leaned back into Jimbo’s arms “What do you guys want to do?”</p><p>They sat talking for the next 30 minutes or so. Then Bart looked down at his watch.</p><p>“It’s almost 10! We should head home,” Bart said.</p><p>Jimbo smirked “Yeah, yeah. You probably just want more smooch time with your boyfriend,” He teased.</p><p>Bart blushed.</p><p>Todd rolled his eyes “Like you can talk, look at yourself. Dolph is literally sitting on your lap,”</p><p>Rod stood up “Yeah, but it is getting late, we should walk back to the Kwik-E-Mart and get our bikes,” they say.</p><p>They walk back to the Kwik-E-Mart, say their good-byes and go their separate ways.  Bart and Nelson biked through the near-deserted back roads and parked their bikes on Nelson’s porch. </p><p>“My mom shouldn’t be home ‘till tomorrow morning, she’s working a shift at the club tonight,” Nelson said as the boys settled on the couch. </p><p>“Is that so?” Bart said, leaning toward Nelson.  He cupped his hands on Nelson’s face and their lips met.</p><p>Nelson pulled Bart into his lap to embrace him in a more heated kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>